Silence
by VampireRiddler
Summary: When your at the bottom of the school list, and then you have the biggest crush on the most populer girl in school. ShikaTema other pairings in here to! M for later chapters


High school isn't all its cracked up to be. You have the cliques, the bullies, the teachers, and then your friends. This story starts with a boy named Shikamaru, and the girl he'd never get.

Shikamaru sat with his friends at lunch, or the lack of lunch he had. Choji, Shino, and Gaara, sat there watching him look around.

"Shikamaru are you ok?" Choji asked concerned.

"Oh Gaara," A feminine voice called his name. Gaara gave an exasperated sigh. "Gaara, Mom wanted you to pick up milk and eggs and some other things after school."

"God" He took the list from her "Temari, theses are my friends Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino" He introduced everyone. "This is my sister Temari" he said kind of annoyed.

Temari gave a nod "Hello, losers" She grinned maliciously.

"Your one of the popular kids" Shikamaru said "Its no wonder you'd call us losers, the way children rank is ridicules" he rolled his eyes and got up from the table "People like you disgust me" he growled slightly and stormed off.

"Gaara, what's wrong with Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"What a bastured "Temari growled storming off to her table, already pissed she barked at Naruto, when he laughed at her.

Gaara watched his sister leave, and then turned to Choji "I'm not sure" he said.

Shino looked at them "Maybe, its because of tests that are all today? Maybe it's getting to him" he shrugged as he suggested the thought.

The boys shrugged and continued eating their meals.

**4****th**** Hour**

Shikamaru sat watching Kakashi teach about the history of America. He already knew all of this from reading over summer vacation. He was dozing off, when the door slammed into the already cracked wall. Temari, the girl from lunch, walked in casually.

"Its nice of you to join us Temari" Kakashi said, "Now class, Temari will be joining us, since she had been deprived of this class on accident." The class nodded and shrugged "Shikamaru, you will be catching her up for the remainder of the week, and working with her after school to help her in her other classes" Kakashi told him.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru stood up, his hands on his desk "Why should I?" He asked sternly "Why should I help someone that sits at that wretched table at lunch and puts everyone else down!" Shikamaru growled as he glared at Temari.

"Shikamaru, you're getting your collaged credit for this" Kakashi said holding out the teacher's handbook.

Shikamaru walked to the front, his bag on his shoulder as he walked out the door to the Detention room. Temari followed behind him

"God, why do I get the moody loser? She asked herself.

Shikamaru twirled around, "you think I want to be here anymore then you do?" he asked genuinely pissed.

"No, god spas" she rolled her eyes at him.

He walked into the room "your seat your royal heinous" he said sarcastically

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked looking at him "what did I do to you to make you hate me and everyone else?" she asked wanting an answer for once and for all.

"Because, you all look down on everyone that doesn't fit in with the 'IN' crowd, and the description that you put on put" He said staring at her "and you leave me breathless every time I see you" He covered his mouth "I mean, you make me-"

"Little Shikamaru, has a crush on an older women?" she giggled a little girly "awe, how pathetic"

Shikamaru blushed and ran out of the room running into students as he did, when he finally ran into Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, you need to slow down… hey Shikamaru what's the matter?" She asked seeing him flustered with tears in his eyes.

He did look up at her "Sorry Miss. Tsunade, I'll slow down next time." He tried to start walking away, but she guided him into her office. She sat down and Shikamaru sat in the chair across from her

"Shikamaru, ever since your parents died, you've been acting just a little odd, would you tell me why?" Tsunade asked looking at him.

"I…. my uncle said that you can't trust anyone who ranks people… that their no good for you… however, I have a huge crush on one of them… and I accidentally told her when I was explaining why I hate people like her." He said with out taking a breath.

Tsunade nodded "ah, why are you upset?"

Shikamaru stood up "my uncle isn't the nicest person. Good bye" he walked out, walking out of the school running into Temari and her friends.

"Awe look it's the crybaby" she teased "you gunna cry again?" She asked pinching his cheeks.

He slapped her hand away turning red again, "you're a controlling bitch who wants and gets everything. You've never had disciple or anyone to tell you no!" he slapped her "you need to straighten up and learn respect" he barked at her.

Temari's hand traveled to where he slapped her "you... You …. You hit me…." She stammered as she looked at him "… no one… has ever… hit me" She started to tear up

"Try getting that 20 fold everyday!" he yelled running off to his car and driving away.

She turned around to her friends "he hit me" she started to cry,

Sakura put her arm around her "Temari did you listen to what he was saying?" She asked.

"Yes I did, am I really like that?" she asked looking at everyone.

Only a few of them nodded at first, then gradually they all nodded. Temari nodded and walked away whipping her tears away from her eyes when she seen Shikamaru sitting in his car in front of a house. She walked up to the door of his car and opened it. She sat in his leather seat, the interior all black. "I'm sorry" she said looking at him then gasping. "What the hell happened Shikamaru?"

He turned his face to look at her, his left eye swollen shut. "You got it lucky Temari, you don't get hit" he smiled at her, his lips swollen, as he started couching up some blood.

"We have to get you to a hospital! She said getting out of the car, and helping him to sit in the backseat, as she drove to the hospital, helping him get inside. She checked him in and watched as the doctors took him to treat him.

One of the doctors came back out "Temari?" he asked

She stood up and walked towards the man in white. "How is he?" She asked looking at him seriously.

"We got him to stop throwing up blood, and the swelling around everywhere has gone down…if you know how all of this happened you have to tell us." The doctor smiled at her "he's down the hall" he smiled again showing where Shikamaru was laying in a bed.

He looked helpless and sick. He barely got up to see Temari when she walked in He smiled caringly "Thank you Temari, I owe you." He smiled again as Temari walked and sat in the chair next to his bed. His hospital gown shown under the covers that were over him, he was attached to an IV tube. His eye was still swollen shut and then all around his face, and body were bruises.

"You look horrible" she smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes "I'm sorry I was teasing you earlier. I thought it was really cute that you have a crush on me" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

He turned bright red, and his heart monitor start speeding up. Temari giggled at the site of the red line moving faster then normal, but not to fast. "Thank you," he smiled at her one of his teeth was missing.

Temari started tearing up "why do your parents beat you?"

Shikamaru laughed at her "Not my parents, my uncle…. My parents are dead; they died a few weeks ago in a car crash. You're the 1st person under 20 to know about it…." He smiled at her.

She started crying and hugged him. He put his arm on her back rubbing her back "What's wroung?" he asked looking at him.

"You poor thing" she looked at him, her face red from crying.

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her softly "thank you for being someone that cares… You should get home to your brothers." He smiled tucking some of her hair behind her ears…..

She shook her head "No, I wont leave until you can" she smiled and leaned back in her chair and smiled at him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading... if i get like 2 reviews i'll update! yeah, advice welcome... and helpful.. i know i need to add more detail... if someone would like to help me with that just email me at . thank you!**


End file.
